1. Field
Embodiments relate to a solar cell, a method for forming an emitter layer of the solar cell, and a method for manufacturing the solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells have been particularly spotlighted because, as cells for generating electric energy from solar energy, the solar cells are able to draw energy from an abundant source, and do not cause environmental pollution.
A general solar cell includes a substrate and an emitter layer made of a semiconductor having different conductive types such as a p-type and an n-type, and electrodes formed on the substrate and the emitter layer, respectively. The general solar cell also includes a p-n junction formed at an interface between the substrate and the emitter layer.
When light is incident on the solar cell, a plurality of electron-hole pairs are generated in the semiconductor. The electron-hole pairs are separated into electrons and holes by the photovoltaic effect, respectively. Thus, the separated electrons move toward the n-type semiconductor (e.g., the emitter layer) and the separated holes move the p-type semiconductor (e.g., the substrate), and then the electrodes and holes are collected by the electrodes electrically connected to the emitter layer and the substrate, respectively. The electrodes are connected to each other using electric wires to thereby obtain an electric power.